You can let go now Daddy
by BeybladeGirl96
Summary: Meet Finley knight Fakir and Ahiru's child, Its a sad story so have a tissue box. Finley, stared at the sky sitting and staring at the pond, with blank eyes. It was like the whiteness was long gone leaving only hazel in her eyes. Is that how she looks like when she's sad and depressed, she stared up in the sky that was once colored but now black? (One shot!)


Title: You can let go now daddy

Anime: Princess Tutu (Finley and Ando)

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN PRINCESS TUTU

Note: This isn't a part of 'Between two worlds' it's just a one shot. Although the same characters.

Finley stared at the sky sitting and staring at the pond, with blank eyes. It was like the whiteness was long gone leaving only hazel in her eyes. Is that how she looks like when she's sad and depressed, she stared up in the sky that was once colored but now black?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finley was sitting at Charon's house, Watching Fakir and Ahiru not touching her food at all. "Finley aren't you going to eat." Charon said. "I need to train I can't get better with a flick of a finger. I'm not even hungry. Why are you making me eating?" Finley answered Looking at the clock. "You haven't eaten until you got here two weeks ago. What makes you think that I will let you do it again?" Said Charon. Finley looked down at her sword, 'I'm never going to get better. I always practice but for some reason my dad gets mad at me for making mistakes. I hate this, What I'm I doing wrong?' Finley thought to herself. "I never get anything right, I mean I practice every day. But I'm not getting better at using my sword at all" Finley said back.

Charon looked at her wide eyed. "Finley, do you care to tell us who you're parents are. You look a lot like Fakir, " (Fakir and Ahiru don't know they just assume she just looks like Fakir) Finley's eyes widen thinking oops I never bothered to them, even when fakir and ahiru knew me since I was 5 years old. Charon Smiled, Finley looked at him "You're creeping me out." Finley said Joking around, crossing the room. "Hey! Come back here, you haven't even eaten breakfast!" Charon called after her but she was already outside. "And she didn't answer the question." Ahiru said. When suddenly Finley ran back in with someone that had the same eyes as fakir and Finley and Salmon red hair ran in with her.

"Stupid! What the hell where you thinking. You've got to remember you have the same power as dad." Ando yelled. "I know idiot, so why are you here you told me you wanted to tell me something." Said Finley. Ando looked at fakir, Ahiru and Charon then looked at Finley. His eyes flashing with guilt. "Finley, it's such a miracle that you ran away when you did. You see dad would've sent you over here anyway. There were people a lot of them asking for you. Wanting the power you got given from dad to you, Mom is okay but dad. Dad is hurt, losing a lot of blood. But his holding on for you." Ando said. Finely looked down tears fell to the floor, Ando signed then said "You have to tell him to let go, He looks like his in a lot of pain, Although he might be hiding it. You're his little girl dad might listen to you more then to his 15 year old son."

When Ando left, Finley looked at them then said "Do you guys mind coming, I know it's bad timing But I need people to talk to after I tell my father to let go When I don't want to." Charon looked at her then said "Okay." They walked out. And into the portal, When they got there Ahiru saw the pond. The castle and finally a man that looked like fakir, Wait that is FAKIR. He was covered with blood, and She looked at the past fakir [from the second world] His eyes were wide. But they heard a gasp and looked over to Finley, Letting a tear roll down her eye.

"Daddy!" Finley running to him, while her father/Fakir looked over. With a smile on his face, "Finley, your home." He said. She sat next to her dad "I never should've ran away, I should've stayed here and helped you."She said. Her father/fakir looked at her and said "It would've been a lot worse if you stayed than of you running away. You would be the one hurt, what kind of dad I would be if I can't protect my daughter when she's in danger." Finley looked down

"That doesn't mean you have to sacrifice yourself, there are still things you haven't taught me yet. There are still things I wanted to do with you. And now I can't ask you for help when I need it anymore. "She started crying more. " I told you a million times, Even when someone dies they aren't gone, they don't disappear. Even though you can't see someone doesn't mean they are gone forever, look I'm not going to just vanish in thin air, Finley."

"But that doesn't make it the same; you're not going to be around anymore. You'll be in a different place then here. Even when people don't vanish, it still means they leave. You're still leaving my life dad, even when it isn't vanishing in thin air. It's still leaving behind a world and on to the next. "Finley said. But there was a different meaning in her words and her father {Fakir} knew it. "I'm still going to be your father; it's never going to change. There is something's in life that won't change, Death isn't going to change the fact that you're my daughter. You'll always be my little girl, No matter how old you get. My love as a father won't change; I'll still be watching over you and protecting you even when I am died. " Fakir said still looking at her. The pain was hurting more than it did, Because now its mixed in with the guilt leaving behind Finley, And his family. Until Finley took his hand then said

"Daddy I know it hurts to leave us behind, But I don't want you to hold on when you are getting weaker and weaker, I don't want to say goodbye to you but I don't want to watch you in pain, struggling. Holding on is just going to make it hurt worse, I'm scared. Of how life would be without you, But you're the one that told me that life isn't an easy road. So maybe even though I fall, You won't be there to catch me. But at least I know that you're watching over me. At least I know you're always going to be there even when I don't see you, I'm going to cry I know that. But I'll move on even when I do fall down. I'll always pick myself up. Because you told me to never give up, Because you told me to stay strong. I'm going to miss you daddy but you can let go, you can move on and cross the bridge. Don't stay behind for me, Your little girl will be alright. As long as your right there watching me I'll be alright"

Finley was crying more than ever. Finley's father/Fakir had one tear roll down from his right eye. "Alright, Just know the road ahead of you won't be easy and I'm not going to fix every little mistake you do. But I'll watch over you. Love you Finley." He said smiling. His grip lighted, and he slowly closed his eyes. Finley looked up as his soul came up flying up in the air. Finley did recall seeing angel wings and a halo, His an angel now. But only Finley say it.

After that Ando checked his breathing "He isn't breathing anymore." He looked up thinking to see a annoyed look from Finley, but instead Finley was crying more. Laying her head on her father's chest, she hugged him crying and sobbing. Ando began to feel bad, that was going on for 2 seconds until Finley came up whipping the tears away. Then Saying "I love you daddy, Thank you for being the best Father I could ask for. I-I-I'll miss you Daddy."

One week later….Came the time for burying her a father, Which they already came through the Church part. Finley throw a flower on top on the tomb. Tears flowing through her eyes, "G-Goodbye Daddy." She said. They buried him now, which on the same day after the furneal Ahiru walked to Finley and hugged her. Then told her that she had to go over to the past just in case they come back again. Finley looked at the people in the 2nd world. "What more do they want, they took daddy away from us already. What else do they want to do? Take my whole family away from me." Said Finley. Finely started crying turning around and opening the portal. "Finley get back here!" Yelled Her mother/ Ahiru.

One month later…

Ahiru, Fakir and Charon looked all over because Finley disappeared from home, Well until the saw her but didn't go over there They just watched her. She was looking up to the sky, She was crying. "Daddy, It's been one month. Happy birthday, Your 35 years old now. Even though it's been one month, I miss you dearly. I miss your smile, Your hugs, when you kissed my forehead, everything that we used to do together. I wonder if you're watching over me like you promised? But when I look in the mirror, Since I look like you. I cried seeing my own reflection, I cry every time I look in the mirror. Because I see you, not me but you. I really Miss you, I wish you were still by my side." She said. Putting her head in her arms.

She felt the sun shine on her, looking up with tears still coming out.. "No one disappears in thin air Finley." She was surprised to hear her father's voice. Surprised to see that she hasn't forgotten his voice. She stood up "Daddy. " She said looking at the sky for her father. But feeling someone touch her head, She looked up still surprised her dad still towered over her. She was only up to his elbow. Of course, She can't taller just in one month. She cried more, "Finley, Is it such a bad thing to cry in front of people?" Fakir said. Bending down so he was up to Finley's level. "I don't want anyone to see me like that." Finley said. "The Fakir and Ahiru here in this world, Is just us in the past. Your their child in the future. I'm the older form of the Fakir in this world." Said Fakir {35 years old}

"And your bringing that up because."Asked Finley. "We live in the future. The 17 year old Fakir is me in the past. I'm saying this because you might have been wondering if this would be how I die. But it may change, This Fakir in the past might change his own future. I might change my future, so you wouldn't have to go through this. And you better not write a story to try to bring me back from the died. If you're going to write a story anything without a dragon trying to burn down the kingdom okay." Fakir [35 years old}

Finley was still crying, Fakir frowned "If you cry a lot your eyes will get puffy, Enough crying. You cried for one whole month already. " Finley looked up, "It isn't that easy daddy. " She said between tears. Fakir stopped bending down standing regular, "Someday I hope you'll stop crying every second for a whole day. And Smile instead, Seeing you cry everyday is kind of depressing." He said kissing Finley's forehead then Flying back up. Finley cried harder "I love you daddy, I'll miss you forever!" She said Running to the end of the cliff. Catching herself from falling.

1 year later….

Finley ended up going home 4 months after her father died and hasn't been there yet, since she was 11, But now seeing she's 13 was both surprising and depressing to the 36 year old Fakir who was watching over her from heaven. Depressing because he can't see her grow up in front of him he has to watch from the side lines, And surprising because she's 13 already. But funny how she only grew 2 inches ever since that day, And it's still fun watching her practice with his old sword. Still wearing that locket, But the only thing that changed for the better was that she stopped **every day**. Like she had the first 4 months of dealing with his death.

'Finley hasn't gone to the other world, the past for 1 full year. Well looks like I doubted that to soon…' fakir thought, Seeing Finley kissing her mother's then running out to the portal walking through Fakir followed her in there. Also one important fact Finley can't see him like she did when she was 11, it stopped when she entered into 8th grade which she is in the middle of.

Finley Came out falling face first, Surprised when someone picked her up it wasn't the now 19 year old Fakir but her father. "Be care full Finley." Finley heard a voice said. She hasn't forgotten his voice or the way he looks how could she, She looks like her father still even after 1 full year. Her eyes watered one tear fell down, "Thank you daddy. I love you." She waited there for a little until 17 year old Ahiru and 19 year old fakir running to her, Finley's eyes widen when Ahiru came and hugged her. Letting go only to be hugged by 19 year old version of her father.

"You got two inches taller." Said Ahiru. Finley frowned "And you got 3 inches shorter" Said Finley. "Finley. It's not that I got shorter but you got 2 inches taller you were already 5'0 and now your 5'2." Ahiru complained "My dad still towers over me. I'm only up to his elbow still. " Finley said. "How tall is Fakir in the future." asked Ahiru "5'9 and your only a whopping 5'7." Finley said. "Ahiru's taller then you?"Fakir said, "Yeah the future you started laughing when I told him I only got two inches taller." Finley said. "Don't worry you'll get taller than your mother someday. " said Fakir [36 year old] Finley looked at the tree. Still sad that she can't her father as a angel anymore. She let tears fall, A typical daddy's girl that looks like her father. Seeing him when she looks in the mirror, 'Maybe looking like you isn't such a bad thing after all. ' Finley thought to herself. "It still hurt's when I look in the mirror, It still hurts to not see you there, it hurts when I wake up from a bad dream and you're not there to pick me up anymore. You don't know how much I miss you daddy. "She said, Not daring to whip the tears from her eyes.

Ahiru whipped one tear away. "You know it might not happen, I'll try not to die for your sake." Present fakir said. Finley remembered something she thought she had forgotten

Flashback :

"Kiddo come inside, It's too cold to be staying out there. With just a t-shirt and shorts." Ahiru said when 8 year old Finley was practicing her sword, even though it was cold and snowing out, Just wearing shorts and a t-shirt, And of course a cape. Of course she didn't listen, So her mom went and got her father. Fakir, her father Went to the door. Right when Finley let go of her sword it rolled on to the ice she ran down grabbing the sword putting it on the snow but then seeing the ice break she fell under the water. Finley couldn't swim to the shore, So she just sat there. Still wearing her shorts and t-shirt only And a cape. her father had to run and jump in and get Finley.

And when I woke up I was In his arms, My mom was holding my sword walking next to my dad. I fell back asleep, Asleep in my dad's arms. When I woke up again, her dad was looking at me anger on his face but worried eyes. "Never do that again, Next time listen to your mother when she says to come in." Fakir/ her Daddy said.

He had different clothes on, I looked at my clothes wearing another pair of black shorts but this time my shirt was red. I looked at my mom then back at my dad "How am I in new clothes?"Finley asked. "Your mother changed you." Fakir/ her father said. "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you the first time mom" Finley said, Ahiru/Her mom looked at her youngest smiling "You have the stubbornness of me, But act like your dad most of time. You're like a girl version of your father when we were younger. "Ahiru said.

End of flashback…..

Finley looked down not noticing that she had one tear coming down, my father on present day looked at me. "Just a memory I thought I lost."I said. Present fakir smiled at me, I smiled to. I looked behind at my father when he was 36, I finally saw him as a angel after 1 full year. I watched as he smiled Then stood up all he said was "Goodbye, Kiddo. I want you to remember I love you." Leaving behind a feather as he kept flying up and up. I kept looking up, Tears springing down. Realizing this might be the last time I see him as an angel, He might just watch me from the Clouds or is he positive I'm okay. I started crying "Bye daddy, See you someday."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

4 years later…..

Future Finley was 17 years old. She walked to the pond and opened the portal seeing Fakir who is 24 years old. Finley cried sliently watching as her dad carried Her when she was a baby, And my mother holding my big brothers hand. Who was 5, But something surprised Her, Finley looked behind her back to see Ando coming out of the portal right next to her. He smiled at her, 22 years old now. "Surprising huh, When I'm already 17 in the future. Me in the present is only just 1 years old." Finley

"I think dad will be surprised that your 5'8 now. Your already one inch taller than mom, And the fact that your already 17. I wasn't close to you that much, but I'm surprised also." My big brother Ando said. Finley was surprised she felt on drop of water on her head,"Huh why was there a drop its not raining?" Finley wondered. Looking up to see her dad in the world she came from {Future.} he was 40 years old, she knew what it was now. "Daddy why are you crying" Finley said, Ando was looking up to. "You grew up, you where 11 when I died, and the next thing I Know my little girl is 17 now." He said. "Well in the present I'm only 1 years old. I guess, I'm the older version of myself. "Finley said.

24 year old fakir finally noticed Finley and Ando, There watching them. Finley looked more and more like he did when he was 17, she was a girl. His eyes widen. "You two grew up." Said Fakir. {24 years old.} Finley smiled then said "I now know what your little girl would look like when she's 17. Ando is 22 years old, so this is the last time he'll be visiting the past."Finley said. "What about you?" Ahiru asked.

"I'll come and visit again when the past me is 5 years old. By then I'll be 23 years old." Finley said.

5 years later.

Finley didn't go back yet, Back to the past like she promised. Instead Ando's child who was 6 went through the portal. When he came through past fakir asked "Who are you?" "I'm your grandchild, I'm Ando's son. Finley couldn't come, Actually she can never come back." The little boy said. "What happened" Said Ahiru worried. The little boy took out Finley's sword. "I'm afraid, She's not with us anymore. She's in a better place."The boy said looking up to sky. "What do you mean?" Asked Ahiru. The little boy looked down one tear coming out. "Finley died, She died last month. You see she was Out somewhere, For one week. They looked everywhere the men but by the time they found Finley she was already died. She left something behind with the book , necklace and stuff that was hers, " He said reaching in his pocket and giving them a letter. Fakir took the letter. Which had a spot of blood on it, he didn't feel grossed out he just read it.

'Dear Daddy,

If your reading this, It probably means I didn't make it back from my mission I set my self about trying to save my friends. I'm sorry, I wanted to come and say goodbye but I couldn't hold myself form trying to help my friends. So I couldn't come, all I want you to know is that I loved hanging out with the past and future you. Fun to know that my father was like me he was younger. So it's right what my mom said I am like a girl version of you. I felt closer to my mom to knowing her from the past, It was fun to hang out with you guys knowing you where my dad in the past or present I should say made me feel more protected when I was over here. Don't worry Your child won't die this way, because I changed the future. I never told you this but when I was over there one month ago to find and kill the witch from the past. Although I don't know if that would mean the me that is still young will be safe from anybody's harm when she's writing stories, without someone wanting to chop her hands off. So you better watch the past me, that is. Also don't die when I'm 11, I don't want to go through it. I don't want the past me to go through it I mean. Well anyways Thank you for showing me what you where when you younger. I Love you daddy. Goodbye. – Finley L. '

He closed the letter, looking at Ahiru who was next to him reading the letter. She was crying looking at fakir. "Don't leave me alone okay, I don't want you dying. I don't want to try to take care of Finley and Ando by myself." Fakir rolled his eyes Kissing her check then saying "I'm not going to die, I promised Finley that." Fakir said. Ahiru and Fakir hugged. The little boy smiled then left leaving to the portal. Looking up to Finley who was smiling. She went down up to herself who was 5 now. Smiling then saying "Hi I'm Fuyumi. You can keep this." She said taking off something and giving it to her 5 year old self. It was the cape, with the hood that Finley always wore.

"But don't you need this" Said her five year old self. Finley let one tear come out than said. "I don't need it, I no longer get cold anymore. You need it, You need it more then I do. It doesn't even fit me anymore." Finley said smiling. Still crying. Remembering when her father give it to her, when she was 5 years old. "What's wrong, Fuyumi?"Said the five year old Finley. "You don't have to worry, You don't have to go through that. But take care of this Cape, It'll come special to you. And you'll need it when its chilly out." Finley said Bending down to look at her five year old self. The five year old looked at Finley then said "Does people really disappear, I don't want daddy to."  
"A wise man once told me 'Even when someone dies they aren't gone, they don't disappear. Even though you can't see someone doesn't mean they are gone forever, look I'm not going to just vanish in thin air, Finley" Finley said Crying harder than ever.

"My father tells me that" said five year old Finley. {23 year old} Finley took out her necklace, opening it and showing it to the little girl. "Well the wise man is your dad, I'm you in the future when your 23. "Said Finley. The five your old looked her with a surprise "Yeah you'll look like your father, For the rest of your life."Finley said. Her father came down, the 46 year old fakir Looked at her with an annoyed look. "What?"Finley said. "Voulez-vous dire sa une mauvaise chose? *Meaning: Are you saying it's a bad thing?*" Finley was smiling but it turned to a frown when fakir said that. "No. anyways, You'll look like your father, But someday you're going to thank god for that." Finley said ruffling the five year olds hair.

"Live life like you want, Don't fall. If you're going to fall, Pick yourself up and keep going, Even make mistakes. It's alright, Even when your parents get angry at you It's okay. One little mistake isn't going to change the fact that they love you. Oh and don't lie to your father, He'll get mad at you."Finley said standing up "Daddy lets go now." the 23 year old said. "okay, okay. By the way where's your Necklace, I gave you on your 11th birthday. "Her father said. "I left it in my room, Mom is probably looking at it right now. With tears coming out."Said Finley

"Maybe you should say goodbye to your mother and brother. Also Nara and Logan."Said Fakir {45 years old.} He frowned when he said 'Logan' "Daddy Logan is Big brother Son, his my nephew. Nara is my boyfriend." Said Finley. The 45 gave her a mad look. "And when where you going to tell me you had a boyfriend." He said. "Daddy I'm already 23, Your to protective." Finley said. "You're my little girl, I need to protect you."Fakir said {45 years old.} Finley looked at the past Ahiru [present] than said "Bye mom. " she hugged her than went to the past fakir {Present} "You better not die, When she's only 11." She said, Fakir [45 years old] was behind her. The past one [present.] "I already promised you that."

She smiled then hugged the past fakir. Than standing up and looking at her father, Who's 45 years old. "No matter how much inches I grow, You always tower over me." Finley said. "at least your taller than mother, Both of you guys are taller than her now. Your brother is 5'9 and your mother is only 5'7. But she grew remembering she was only 4'7 at fifteen years old." Said 45 year old Fakir. Finley laughed, And they looked over at the sky flying away.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
